


I will show you fear in a handful of dust

by Kaesteranya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost time to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will show you fear in a handful of dust

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Roxas chapter of the game. Written in response to a prompt from a friend: “Mercy is bad for the vision”. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 16, 2006.

Axel told himself that it wasn’t a habit. He went down to the Nameless City every day because he enjoyed the lights and the emptiness of the place. It couldn’t have been because of the memories. Nobodies weren’t supposed to have that sort of thing, or so he liked to tell himself.

  
“I thought free spirits did not like tying themselves down to places, Axel.”

  
Arrogant voice, arrogant stance, arrogant eyes — Saïx alone could afford to be such a smug bastard. Axel fixed his gaze on the shifting night sky. Not acknowledging his superior wasn’t going to make him go away; Axel knew this. Still, rebellion in small doses was good for his health.

  
“Our leader has ordered me to greet you in his stead, and commend you for your loyalty. You stood by our cause during a time of crisis, and eliminated threats to the Organization.”

  
“You’re not usually this nice to me, Two. Getting some from Xemnas again, huh?”

  
Saïx’s eyes flashed. “That’s more than I can say for you,” he frostily returned. “We both know who was bedding you before Thirteen came along.”

  
“I certainly do. You’re _his_ new boytoy now.”

  
Silence again. Saïx turned away. “Thirteen is remembering himself,” he murmured as he left. “I hope you are aware of what this means both for you and for him.”

  
Axel lingered in the Nameless City that evening, sleepless, wondering why his lips tasted the salt of Twilight Town and his head was full of sunsets and blue eyes.  



End file.
